Practice Gone Wild
by akakurogin
Summary: [ONESHOT?] Yanagi switches up the doubles pairs and things go awry... [Niou.Yagyuu, Jackal.Marui]


Title: Practice Gone Wild  
Rating: R Pairing: Niou/Yagyuu, Jackal/Marui  
Challenge: Theme #33 for fanfic100 "Too Much"  
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool.

* * *

It was perhaps the single worst suggestion Yanagi Renji had ever made. Borrowing a chapter from the Junior Senbatsu camps, he decided to make the Rikkai doubles partners play doubles against each other. It would be good data, in any case, and may even help the four learn more about their partners. 

The proposed practice round between Niou-Marui and Yagyuu-Jackal drew plenty of attention from the entire team. For some reason, despite all the various combinations they'd played in practice rounds, this particular permutation had never come up before.

Niou correctly called rough, and took first service. From the get-go, neither side was willing to give an inch - Niou's initial serve resulted in a powerful nine minute rally. Each player knew his partner's tells so well that every laser beam and magic volley was predicted long before it was even hit.

"Hey Yagyuu, did you watch the video I linked you to last night?" Niou broke the silence that had fallen over the courts as everyone else watched the rally intently. Yagyuu froze and flushed, letting the ball pass right by him. Yanagi raised an eyebrow as Niou grinned, clapped a hand on Marui's shoulder and whispered something to him. Marui's smile widened slowly, and Yanagi's heart skipped a beat.

Yanagi crossed his arms. "Any idea what this is about?" Sanada asked, approaching Yanagi with a dumbbell in his hand. Niou served again, and it seemed as though Yagyuu had mostly composed himself. His face was still red, though that could just be because of the heat.

"No, but I'm feeling a little bit apprehensive," Yanagi responded. "Something bad is going to happen." Upon careful inspection of Yagyuu, Yanagi realized that the gentleman's play was definitely still a bit off. His shots held more power than they should have - maybe he needed to increase the weights on Yagyuu's power wrists.

"Game, Yagyuu-Jackal pair! Change courts!"

As he walked past the bench with his water bottle, Niou grinned sadistically. Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "Man, that rally made me really hot." Niou tugged on his uniform, pulling off the shirt and tossing it aside.

"Niou! What do you think you're doing?" Sanada yelled, making Yanagi cringe from his position right next to him.

"But Sanada-fukubuchou, it's too hot to play with the uniform on!" As if to prove his point, Niou squeezed some water onto his head, letting some of it run down his face and shoulders, before squeezing some into his mouth.

"Can you let this pass this once? I want to see what happens." Yanagi knew he may regret those words later, but he really was intrigued. Sanada looked at him and rolled his eyes. Yanagi thanked him, then called back to Niou, "Carry on."

Yagyuu's first serve faulted, and his second was far slower than Yagyuu was capable of. The water running down Niou's chest glistened in the sun as he easily returned the serve. Even though Yagyuu had carefully schooled his face into an emotionless mask, the tips of his ears were pink and his neck was slightly more flushed than Yanagi expected.

Jackal had apparently caught on to the fact that Yagyuu was little more than absolutely useless now, and struck up a volley match with Marui. What he didn't see was Marui grinning wickedly behind a bubble. Marui grunted low in his throat as he volleyed, closing his eyes as if in bliss. Jackal's legs failed him, his eyes fixated on Marui's face as he tripped over his own feet.

Sanada shook his head, pulling his cap further down over his eyes. Kirihara had fallen on the ground from laughing too hard. Yanagi's mouth twitched. He certainly hadn't expected this to occur.

"Say, Yagyuu, wanna come over after practice today? My family won't be home, and the cosplay outfit we ordered last time just arrived." Now, there was no doubt left in anyone's mind that calm, collected Yagyuu Hiroshi was in fact blushing. "Oh man, I'm getting hot just thinking about it." Niou brushed his hand past a nipple and licked his lips. Yagyuu double-faulted.

When Marui got in position to serve, he spent a little too long with his hand in his shorts pocket, "searching" for a ball. He moaned, and Jackal blanched. Marui served immediately after pulling a ball out of his pocket, and Jackal barely had time to come out of his stupor before he returned the serve. He hadn't aimed properly though, and lobbed the ball towards Niou, who jumped and spread his legs entirely inappropriately before smashing it next to Yagyuu. Yagyuu didn't even move to try to get the ball.

The rest of the game was a total mess. Niou and Marui kept teasing their respective, more reserved partners, and Yanagi worried that said partners would get strokes from how red their faces were turning. The match itself wasn't even close - Yagyuu and Jackal only managed to score two points. As soon as the winner was declared though, instead of shaking hands, Yagyuu hopped over the net, grabbed Niou's wrist and dragged him off to the clubroom. Jackal just bolted in the direction of the nearest boy's restroom, and Marui chased after him.

* * *

maybe too be continued from Yagyuu's POV... yes/no? 


End file.
